The embodiments described herein relate in general to the field of computing. More specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to systems and methodologies for controlling a computing device with the use of physical gestures taking into consideration the context (position) of the user.
Current devices are typically controlled with the use of physical controls, such as physical buttons or “soft” buttons on a touch screen. For example, if a user is on a phone call on a mobile phone, the user typically uses the touch screen to adjust settings, mute the call, hang up the call, and the like. Similarly, physical buttons can be used for the same purpose using traditional phones and other telephonic devices.